


The Horsewomen of Drangleic

by BottonYork



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa is a drama queen, Alternate Universe - Dark Souls II, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And a Hug, Bayley is a sweetheart, Becky and Sheamus are siblings, Becky needs a break, Charlotte needs a break, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm so sorry, LITERALLY, Memory Loss, NXT 4 HorseWomen, Natalya is an immortal talking cat, Sasha doesn't know shit, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottonYork/pseuds/BottonYork
Summary: The Four HorseWomen of Drangleic/Dark Souls II.Sasha: One of the many poor souls affected by the curse of the Undead. Doesn't have any memories of who she is.Rebecca: A highly respected knight from the land of Mirrah. One of the most talented warriors to ever live in the North of Drangleic.Charlotte: Daughter of a famous legendary sorcerer. Travels Drangleic looking for potential magic apprentices. Hopes to someday live up to her father's name.Pamela: Magic apprentice from Melfia that accompanies Charlotte on her journey. Pyromancer prodigy.





	1. Dame Rebecca of Mirrah

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft and English isn't my first language.

Mirrah was a great land far to the north of Drangleic. Surrounded by enemies and constantly at war, this country was known for its relentless warriors. Mirrah's economy was based in agriculture and the making of weapons and armour made of Geinsteel, a rare metal only found in Mirrah. However, the richest and powerful people were the knights of The Order.

The Order was an association only the most decorated swordsmen could join. Their training took years of hard work and a noble, loyal heart. Most apprentices gave up in some months. Knights of The Order had the duty of protecting Mirrah from invasions and fighting their king's wars.

Rebecca was born in a poor family that had no name. Her parents planted corn on their tiny yard. It provided the family with enough money to feed themselves. She had an older brother called Sheamus, the person she loved the most in the world.

Once Sheamus turned eighteen, he started to work for criminals. He used to kill their enemies for them and use his payment to help the family. Sheamus learned how to fight properly and started to teach Rebecca whenever he had free time. He was her hero. Years later, when Sheamus joined The Order, Rebecca found the wish to do the same within herself.

As her brother escalated the rankings of The Order, Rebecca and her parents would live a better life. She could even buy herself a rusted sword to train on her own. As she came of age, Rebecca was already a competent swordswoman. She joined the training of The Order and, after four years of hard work and excruciating practice, she was recruited.

Rebecca's parents were present at her nomination ceremony, but no presence mattered more for her than Sheamus'. She kneeled in front of the leaders of The Order of Mirran Knights and searched between the many faces on the crowd, looking for her brother. When she found him, the pride in his smile was shining brighter than the sun itself. The Mirran king himself offered Rebecca a sword reinforced with geinsteel. She took the weapon on her hands and bowed down as it was claimed: "I name you Dame Rebecca of Mirrah, knight of The Order. May you defend our land with bravery and honour."

[6 years later]

Knights of The Order dressed in linen white shirts covered by dark blue geinsteel armour, weightless yet hard to pierce. Their boots and trousers were made of brown light leather, for them to walk long journeys and fight as agile as paladins. They also used unmistakable long hats and masks of metal that covered their entire faces.

Rebecca was a popular figure in Mirrah, well known for her red hair and joyful nature. Saying she was loved by all was an overstatement, however, she was highly respected as a warrior. The only fellow knight she could never beat was her brother.

Dame Rebecca would only wear the full armour when she was in battle and usually walk in Mirran towns only on her linen shirts and leather pants. However, for days, she had only been seen with her mask and hat on. Whenever people asked why she was hiding her face, Rebecca would only briefly say she was covering a nasty injury.

Sheamus was out in a mission for weeks and, as usual, when he came back to Mirrah he immediately went home to meet Rebecca. He was welcomed by their father Finlay, their mother had recently passed away. Finlay was an old man that did not squander words. Sheamus talked to him for a while though, or at least tried to. He waited for his sister until the sun laid down on the horizon, and yet she didn't arrive.

The siblings only reunited the next day. At The Order's training camp, Sheamus greeted many fighting partners on his search for Rebecca. It was generally easy to find such a talkative and joyful woman, however, this time Sheamus had to look for her everywhere. Their battle partners didn't know where Dame Rebecca was either, but they told Sheamus she had been acting weird recently. Her warmth had disappeared.

Sheamus had memories of a place where she could possibly be, though. A cliff where the siblings would vent together or only seat to enjoy each other's company. On his way, the knight heard his sister before he could see her. He found Rebecca barely at the edge of the cliff waving and spinning her sword around with unmatchable dexterity as if she was dwelling the pace of the sea itself.

"What are you hiding from, sis?" Sheamus announced himself loudly so she would notice his presence.

Rebecca turned around to face her brother, her mask was on. She sheathed her Mirran greatsword and ran to the taller knight's arms. Sheamus wrapped his sister in a warm embrace and sighed contently.

"You're late." She whispered, her voice muffled by the fabric of Sheamus's clothes. "I was worried, you dope."

Sheamus scoffed at the insult. "As if anything could take me down."

Rebecca let go from the hug so she could take a look at his face, though her mask didn't let Sheamus know this. "You were at the south. You know what people say about this cursed place..."

"I'm back alive and I was not cursed." Her brother said calmly. "If you want to check my body for the dark mark, I will let you. But that would be really weird."

After some seconds of uncomfortable silence, came her weak response. "Gross."

Sheamus let out a forced laugh, he knew something was wrong. His sister would normally talk to him non-stop for hours after he returned from a long journey. "Why are you hiding your face?"

"I hurt myself training."

"One of the most talented knights of this country hurt herself training? Nice try." He raised a brow at her, knowing well this would hit a nerve. "Please, Becky... I'm your brother, you can tell me anything."

She inhaled deeply and handed her hat to Sheamus. Her trembling hands made it difficult to release the leather tires that held her mask on place. The piece of geinsteel finally came out revealing the most terrifying sight Sheamus could think of.

Sheamus took a couple of steps behind. "That's... The dark sign."

"The symbol of the curse." Rebecca nodded and watched as her brother tried hard not to look away from her face.

The skin around her left eye was dark and dry, it looked nauseatingly similar to a rotten piece of wood. Her left iris had become totally white. Day by day the dark sign grew more, eating off her flesh, affecting her vision, erasing her memories and consuming her humanity.

Sheamus looked at her with concern but didn't dare to approach her. Rebecca did not blame him, the sight of the dark sign disgusted even herself. She expected him to never touch her again after seeing such a thing.

Sheamus nervously ran a hand through his short hair, trying to think of a solution. "If The Order finds out, they will kill you. We have to get out of Mirrah. We have to find a cure."

"There is no cure, Sheamus."


	2. Magic Apprentice Pamela, of Melfia

Some of the most well-known sorcerers of Drangleic were born in Melfia. This land raised many powerful magicians such as Richard of The Fold, the man that defeated dozens of giants during the war, and Patricia The Wanderer, the woman that found out how to infuse objects with magic properties.

Pamela used to read about them as a child, she always dreamt of being like them someday. She started studying in the famous Melfian Magic Academy, where people from all over Drangleic went to learn about magic and pyromancy. 

Pamela's family consisted of sorcerers, it was expected of her to learn magic like them. However, at her first lessons in the Academy, Pamela quickly found out magic wasn't meant for her.

Memorising the names of great clerics, sorcerers and pyromancers was relatively easy for Pamela. But when it came to actually casting spells, she would always fail. After a year in the Melfian Magic Academy, she was the only student that couldn't really use magic. She started considering giving up on being a sorcerer.

Pamela had a best friend in the Academy, Nicola. Nicola was a talented student from the distant land of Forossa. She had a curious interest in different kinds of magic. The Forossan girl could use sorceries based on channeling the power of her own soul, and even some miracles, spells based in taking power from the sky. From pure blasts of energy to powerful lightning bolts, Nicola could quickly learn any spell their masters told her about.

Sometimes it was hard for Pamela not to feel jealous at her best friend's natural talent. Nicola never bragged, though. Actually, she tried her best to help Pamela with her studies. One night, Nicola entered Pamela's room holding a tiny leather bag in her arms. 

Pamela, who was sitting on her bed reading, sat as soon as the door was open. Nicola had a wide smile on her features. She kept her dark eyes focused on her friend as she closed the door with her leg. Nicola nervously ran a hand through her tied brown hair and approached Pamela.

"What is this all about?" She stared at the young sorcerer curiously.

"I..." Nicola opened the bag and peered inside. "Found something wonderful!"

She took a rolled paper out of the handbag and tossed it on Pamela's lap. Her friend eyed her suspiciously as she grabbed said object. She unrolled it and read the first few words out loud. "Dark flames... What the hell is this?"

"So, I was thinking about your problem with magic..." The prodigy student kept handing Pamela more and more papers as she talked. "Then I remembered the story of Lita, the First Pyromancer. You know, she couldn't use miracles or sorceries, but she discovered she could create flames with her mind. Then she started adapting other spells and...

"Nicola. I know this story." Pamela interrupted her and placed all the rolled papers by her side. "How would this help me to use magic? Lita left Melfia with all the spells she created."

"That's true, but..." Nicola didn't lose any of her enthusiasm, though the same couldn't be said about her best friend. "She left something behind!"

Smiling proudly, the young sorcerer took one last object from the bag. It was a glove made of dark leather. Most people would mistake it for a normal piece of clothing, however, Pamela immediately saw a discrete glow coming from it. It was like if the magic infused in the glove was too shy to really show itself.

"Is this..." Pamela got up from the bed and extended her arm, stopping inches before her fingers could touch the item. "Is this one of her pyromancy gloves? How did you get this??"

Nicola held a laugh in. "I broke into master Jacob's room."

"Put it back where you found it!"

"Come on, Pam, master Jacob doesn't care. I bet he doesn't even remember he has this in his collection." She put the glove on and stared at it expectantly. "Well, something was supposed to happen right now."

After some quiet seconds, Nicola handed the magic item to Pamela, whose eyes couldn't leave said thing. Pamela put it on slowly, expecting it to disintegrate in front of her. However, as soon as the glove was in place, red flames started to form on the leather. The fire danced around Pamela's hand, without burning her or spreading through her arm.

While the Melfian girl had momentarily lost the ability to speak, her best friend gasped excitedly. "How does it feel??"

"It... Flows." Pamela smiled and waved her hand from one side to another, watching as the flames followed her movements. "It's hard to explain. Do you have any pyromancies in this satchel?"

"Actually, no, I don't. These did not belong to Lita." Nicola gestured to the papers on the bed. "They belonged to a student that could convert one kind of magic to another. These are... A different kind of magic, but they all were created based on pyromancies. I know it isn't a lot, but... I was hoping maybe you could invert what the student did and make the hexes turn back to pyromancy again."

"Wait, hexes?" The Melfian young woman took a deep breath. She often did that to calm herself down, it was an obvious sign of how upset she was. "Nicola, who did these belong to?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"At least try to..."

"Just tell me."

"Pam, please..."

They went back and forth for a while, neither willing to give up on having the final word. Finally, Pamela grew tired of their childish exchange and took hold of her best friend's hand. Nicola's skin felt rough against her soft one, but it was warm. Once Pamela initiated the contact, the Forossan student froze, their gazes instantly locked together.

"Nicola. I want to know." The urgency in Pamela's voice hit Nicola like a thousand battle hammers, she had no choice but to give up and answer the Melfian girl's question.

She backed away slightly still refusing to let go of Pamela's hand. Her shoulder and head fell slowly, such motion made her look way smaller and more fragile than she really was. As Nicola opened her mouth, the voice released by her lips was soft and hesitant.

"Her name was Rosemary."


End file.
